The Way to Freedom
by PrimesGirl
Summary: Born into slavery a femme must now choose between the life she has always known, as Galvatrons slave or the life a young Autobot Commander is offering her. Only one will lead to lead to true freedom.Mixture of Armada and G1G2
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers.

**The way to Freedom **

**Prologue**

**To Earth**

Cybertron Decepticon HQ

"Let go!" I yell as I slap the con that was trying to assault me " Your not allowed to touch me"

"Not like Galvatron is here to stop me." He said grinning as he tried to pull me closer to him.

"He might not be here but I am" A voice rang out from the shadows behind the mech. The mech. turned around and came face to face with Scourge. " I suggest you release her Wrecker, you're not high enough in rank to touch her like that"

Wrecker just glares at him as he try's to pull me closer instead of letting me go, Scourge just grabs him and forces him off of me before he slam's Wrecker into a wall knocking him out.

" I told you not to wander around these corridors alone." He said looking at me

" Sorry Sir" I say looking at the ground in total submission to him

"Come, your being sent to earth." He said.

I almost looked up in surprise before I remembered that Galvatron was on earth, which was probably why I was being sent there.

"Yes Sir" I said nodding as I followed him to the docking bay.

When we reached the transport I saw two other mechs there, they were both Femme's. I recognized one as Scourges mate while the other one was a slave I recognized as Starscreame's personal slave. Being Galvatrons slave I was the highest-ranking slave, but I did not out rank Scourges mates so I bowed my eyes to her but glared at Starscreame's slave (because I did rank her), she cringed back.

"Lets get loaded" He say's as he headed up the ramp, we follow behind him. We take off towards earth a few moments later, it took us 2 day's to reach earth. When we got there we automatically went to stealth, but it was to late for an Autobot curser was there wanting for us it would seem.

"We are under attack, all hands brace for impact." Scourge yells threw the comm. I grab onto something just as a blast hits our shields sending the shipside ways and out of stealth.

The battle went on for a while before there was a massive explosion and the comm. Cracked alive with a computerized voice telling everyone to evacuate the ship. I was the last one to reach the evacuation pod, I knew upon arrival there wasn't enough room for me and since I was the only flyer in the group I decided to try and convince Scourge to let me follow them down the rest of the way to the planet.

"Sir, there's not enough room for us all to fit in here" I said, "so you take the pod and I will fly."

Scourge is silent for a second before answering.

"Do it, but stay close to the pod and follow it down understand" He said

"Yes Sir" I say as I step back hitting the closed button watching the pod jettison, I blasted the wall next to it and used that as a quick exit.

I quickly caught up with them saying as close to them as I dare as we got away from the ship as quickly as possible. Seconds after we had left the ship exploded, the shock way hitting us hard especially me since the pod had shields and I did not.So the blast hit me sending me forwards and away from the pod. It took me a little while to collect myself, when I did I looked quickly around for the pod to see it about 20 feet below me hitting the lower part of the atmosphere. I took off after it not realizing that I had pickup some pursuers. When I was about half way there when a shuttle came out of nowhere blocking my path making me stop fast. I tried to go around him but found myself surrounded by Autobots. The one in front of me transformed holding his weapon almost point blank at me.

"Freeze Decepticon." He said.

Since I was trained to follow orders I did as I was told. I turned just enough to see the pod disappear from sight, followed by some Autobot flyers. Once the pod was out of sight I turned back to the Autobot in front of me, as I looked at him I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to me, now that the Autobots had captured me. Was I going to be treated like any other prisoner or would I be treated like a slave?

* * *

Authors P.O.V.

I hope you like my new story so far. I came up with it on a whim. I wasn't planning on posting it in the first place until my friend read it and told me to do so. So please review and tell me if you like it or if I should just give up on it now and take it off, its up to you the reader to choose if it will stay so review and vote 'keep or go'.


	2. Past

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers

Author note: Sorry about this chapter but it jumps around from different peoples point of view allot I hope you don't get to confused reading the chapter, Again sorry.

Ultra Rodimus: Yes I remember you. I absolutely love your stories. Thank you for your review and as you requested I am continuing the story, so here's the next chapter. Oh and as for your questions I am not going to tell you if she has a name or not, and as for what happens next well I'll tell you this she fall's in love with an autobot, but gets recaptured by the decepticons. So I hope that leaves you with a little suspense.

SuperSkye: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story so far. I wont be able to tell you much since you will find out allot in this next chapter. I will tell you though that the Autobots do try to change her.

Ashana: Sorry about the sketchy details in the prologue, this next chapter will be a lot more informative on stuff.

Pyro: Thanks for the compliment about me getting better on writing my stories Pyro, my dear 'baby' SIS.

Fadura Shy Uncara: I'm sorry you didn't like this fic. But I assure you she's not going to go running to the autobots, and she is anything but weak since she defeats Rodimus Prime in a small training bout she participates in while with the Autobots. I will be switching the pov many times during this story. I just like putting my prologs in one form of writing instead of many.

Simply Crisis: Thanks for your review and I hope you like this new chapter in my little story.

**Chapter 1**

**Past**

Once the pod was out of sight, I turned back to the bot in front of me; I wandered if he knew I was a femme of if he just assumed if I was a male transformer.

"Now follow me and don't put up any struggle" He order's as they form up ranks around me.

Taking my silence as acknowledgement as he takes the lead down towards the city I could just see below me. As we approached the city I notices an armed guard watching as we approached, I also noticed 3 meches standing a little away from the other two bots and one femme, I also noticed that they had that cense of authority that Galvatron did so I guessed they where in charge. I know I should be respectful so I slowed up a little which owned me a kick from the bot from behind me.

"Keep it moving decepticreep." He says

I pick it up a little and look back down to see that the three bots each had equal firm expressions. I looked next to them to see a circle of armed guards all staring up at us.

"Land there." The lead bot orders, pointing to the circle of guards.

I land smoothly in the circle of guard but do not transform. The red and blue bot came forwards in the circle.

"Transform decepticon." He say's, he was surprised when I shrunk away from him lowering my self as close to the ground as possible. Everyone in the group exchanged a look. I however took it as an order so I transformed to my robotic form keeping my eyes to the ground in a full submissive mode. Everyone just stares at me in pure shock. All of them exchanging looks wandering what they are suppose to do now. It wasn't until one of the bots spoke up.

"Holy crap it's a femme." He yells.

The femme from before pushes her way up to the front of the group and looks me over before looking at Prime.

"Optimus look, she doesn't have an insigmea on her." She say's

"Your right." He say's

"What's your name?" She said as she took a step forwards towards

I took a step back not saying a word since it was a question not an order. So I didn't think I needed to answer.

"Answer the question" The blue mec the femme had called Optimus

I cringe back a step almost hitting the mec behind me before answering him

"I... I don't have a name mam," I say finally

"What!" The Red Orange bot say's, as he steps forwards "How can you not have a name"

I take an involuntary step back

"There's no reason to be scared" He said " no one is going to hurt you here, I'm just wondering why you don't have a name?"

"I don't have a name because my master never gave me one." I say calmly

"What do you mean your master?" He asked

"I'm a slave." I say calmly

"Want... you mean you're a slave?" He says shocked

I just nod. The mec turned back to the other two and start to discuss the situation. After a little while the femme walks over to me.

"My name is Aleita-1 and I'm the leader of the femme's" She says then she looks back at the other two "This is our Primes Rodimus our junior prime on the right and Optimus our senior prime on the left."

"Yes mam." I say pretty much bowing to them in the process. Which makes them even more stunned.

"Follow me, I'll show you where you will be staying" She says as she turned and walked away, I follow obediently behind her.

Once we where in the building Rodimus turned to Optimus.

"We never had to deal with a slave before, we have no idea what to do with her." I say

"I know that Rodimus, but we cant and wont treat her like one," He say's as he looks around at the rest of the group who nods in agreement " we will treat her like any other femme. Oh and Rodimus" he say's looking sternly at me " you will not bring her to your room for any other reason but business."

I give him a hurt look and was about to protest when a gray fighter jet lands besides us and transforms.

"Well, gees thank you guy's I didn't know you missed me so much," He say's walking over to us "I mean really I'm touched"

Everyone laughs as they pat him on the back welcoming him back.

" Welcome back Nightwing, I hope your mission was a success?" Optimus says as he comes forwards to shake his hand. "I'm afraid we weren't expecting you back so soon"

"Oh and why the welcoming party" He asks as he looks around

"We had a little run in with some of your old friends" He answers " Lets go to the command center where you can report you mission and we can fill you in on the details there."

We headed to the command center, but I couldn't help but wonder how Aleita was doing with our new guest.

"Here we are, this is where you will be staying in if need anything my office is just down the hall and if I', not there I will probably be in the command center. If you want to find me quickly you can ask Metroplox, he will be able to find be instantly." She say's

"Hum, mam" I say looking into the room. "Who's Metroplox?"

"Oh, sorry Metroplox is the city, if you want to talk to him just use that computer" She say's pointing to the computer screen on the wall which suddenly flashed 'Hello'. I just nod to her.

"Mam, is there anything you want me to do, or should I just stay in my room?" I ask

"No, I don't need you for anything and I don't want you to stay in your room either. Explore the base and have a little fun, here you are not a slave child" She say's

"I am a slave mam," I say, "for I have no name."

With this I walk into my room and close the door. She stares at the door for a little while before heading towards the command center to talk with Optimus about me and a possible name.

Authors POV

"if what you told me is true then I think I might know which slave you got prime" Nightwing said

" Do you happen to know if she has a name?" Rodimus asked

" Maybe, I wont know for sure until I've seen her" Nightwing said "If it is the one I think it is than she dose have a name, I promised her mother I would tell her when she was old in of, but I never got around to it before I left. Than again it could not be her, so will just have to want and see."

"Can you tell us her name" Rodimus asked

"No, if it is her it will be her choice to tell anyone." Nightwing said.

"Her choice to what?" Aleita asked as she walked into the command center

"How's the kid?" Rodimus asked

"Fine, I just left her in her room," Aleita said with a small smile " she's very persistent that she could be nothing more that a slave."

"It's not surprising since most are born into the service and It's all they ever know" Nightwing said "well lets go see her and if she is the one I think she is."

They left the command center and headed to her quarters. Upon arrival though they found the room empty.

"I could have sworn she wouldn't have left her room" Aleita said

" Metroplox where is she." Rodimus asked

The screen flashed one word. 'Garden'

"Thank you Metroplox," Rodimus said looking at the others

"She shouldn't be outside," Nightwing said, "if the decepticons are trying to get her back that would be the perfect place to do it."

They all turn and head quickly towards the garden entrance. When we reach to garden we hear a startled cry eco threw the garden, we take off running towards the sound.

Slaves POV

'This is a beautiful garden' I think to my self as I walk around stopping at one spot to look at some of the flowers. I stay there for a couple of minutes before the bushes in front of me shake. I look at it a bit started but it wasn't until a golden four-legged creature jumped out of the bush at me that I yelled in surprised and fell on my rear staring at it. The creature just stood there in front of me and growling angrily. I didn't even hear the footsteps of the mech's until a large red orange form came between the creature and me.

" Get away from here you over grown cat," He growled "and if I catch you scaring our guest again I'll have you deactivated understand, now get"

The creature ran away quickly down the path. The mech turned and looked down at me. He reached out his hand to me, at this point I hadn't realized who he was so I looked up and for an instant stared in to his beautiful blue optics, he seemed just as shocked that I was looking at him that he smiled sweetly. I quickly adverted my eyes to the ground not seeing the his disappointment when I picked my self off the ground my myself keeping my eyes adverted.

"Sorry sir, I didn't realize it was you" I say keeping my eyes to the ground ready to accept any punishment he gave me, and when he didn't say anything and neither did the other I got even more scared I was in serious trouble.

"It's alright" Rodimus finally says "I am not mad, I just wanted to make sure you where alright."

"I'm fine sir." I say still looking at the ground

"Child come here" I heard a voice say, a voice Ii never thought I would here again. I quickly turned and walked over to him

"I want you to go to you quarters and want for me there, understand" he said

"Yes sir" I say as I head off towards my quarters. Once I was out of earshot Rodimus literally exploded on Nightwing.

"What was that about," He yells, " where want to break her of listening to every order she hears."

"Rodimus orders is all she has ever known, that for we will order her" he say's holding up his hand to stop Rodimus from interrupting "We will order her, but the orders will be like go out and explore, have fun and relax things like that. Also Optimus you have to tell all of your highest ranking officers not to touch her in any way that could lead to something."

"I'll make sure to tell them Nightwing" He say's "but why only my highest ranking officers?"

"Because in the decepticon army only the highest ranking officers are allowed to touch her sexually, because of her rank" He say's "see even in slaves they have a ranking system. The higher ranking your master is the higher in rank you are."

"So who is her master?" Rodimus say's looking at Nightwing

"Rodimus she is the highest ranking slave" He answers back

"Want if she is the highest ranking slave then her master is... it cant be you mean to tell me we have Galvatrons slave." He say's shocked

"That exactly what I'm telling you Rodimus, but we just don't have his slave we have his personal slave, the one he trust more than his others." He say's

The three mechs just stood there in shock staring at Nightwing.

"You mean we have his personal slave." She asks

"Yes, that the reason only high ranking officers can touch her in that fashion, and only if Galvatron permits it to." He say's "I have to go and talk to her, so I shall see you all later."

With that he turns and leaves leaving the three commanders to ponder what he had just told them.

Nightwing got to my room and simply walked right in, shocking the femmies who where walking down the hall.

"Listen child I have something to tell you that your mother made me promise to tell you when you where old in of, and I thin now is the time" He say's as he sits down in a chair starring at me

"Your mom loved you very much even though she didn't love the man who helped create you, this man didn't even care about your above being a slave because that is all he say you as." He say's "You told Aleita you could never be anything but a slave because you don't have a name right?"

I nod to him without looking.

"Well that is not true, for you see child your mother did give you a name even if it was against the rules for her to do so." He say's, " If any one had found out about it they would have put your mother to death."

I look up startled strait into his eyes for the first time in my life I really looked at him to see if he was telling the truth or merely playing with me. I could tell by the way he was looking at me he was telling the truth.

"Come hear child and sit next to me" He says

I did as he told me to and put my hands on the armrest of his chair.

"Your name child is very special for not many slaves have one that their masters don't appoint to them." He says, " Your mother wanted you to be free one day, therefore she told me your name knowing I would never betray her or you." He paused looking at me again, noticing I was not meeting his gaze again, "your name is both a blessing and a curse... One day it could bring you freedom but if Galvatron ever found out about it you would be in serious trouble, not to mention if anyone else found out about it they could use it against you to get you to do what they wanted to do."

He is quiet for some time just staring at me, I wonder if he would tell me what my name was. I couldn't believe this all to be true, how could I have a name if my master didn't appoint it.

"Child it will be your choice if you want me to tell you your name or not, I will not tell you unless you really want to know." He said

I think about it for a little while wondering if it would be safe to have a name then I realize that if I had a name I could be free from the binds of slavery, but I wanted to know one thing first that I hoped he could answer for me.

"Yes, I would like to know but can you answer one question for me first?" I ask

"What is it child?" He asks

"You said my mother was a slave, than who was her master?" I say

Nightwing is quiet for some time before answering me

"Do you really want to know who her master was because that master is your father and I am not sure if you would really want to know who that person was." He says

I nod " I really want to know who my father was no mater who it was, it's not like it could make much of a difference." I say

"Child knowing who your father is could make all the difference if you where ever recaptured by the Decepticons" He say's with a sad tone to his voice "but the choice is your so I will tell you... your master and your mothers master where the same"

I sit there socked at what he had just said... could Galvatron really be my father... than again it would make sense since only masters are aloud to get there slaves pregnant.

"Why would he bring me to bed, even though I'm sure he knew I was his daughter" I ask

"He did it because he cared for you no more than he cared for your mother, he thought of her as nothing more than as slave and he will never think of you any different." He answer's back, looking at me sadly

"There is nothing I can do to change what has happened or will happen, I may be his daughter but I am his slave in the end and that is how it will always be to him and me." I say finally

I did not notice that Nightwing looked very anguished at that moment that I thought that way but knew nothing he said would change my mind unless I wanted it to, so he calmly wanted until I spoke again.

"I want to know what my name is now, there could come a day that I could use it to get my freedom from him." I say

I don't see him smiling proudly at me as he answers me.

"You are very much like your mother" He says " so I will tell you your name, remember though no one must find out about it or it could mean your death."

I nod finally looking him in the optics again so I know he is telling the truth.

"Your name child is..."

Authors POV

Sorry about the cliff hanger I just decided I wanted her to be told in the next chapter because it would make more sense then if she where to be told in this chapter to please don't kill me for it. Also sorry about the lateness of this chapter I promise the next one will be up a lot sooner. So I hope you like it and please put in your input but please no flare. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3 revised

Disclaimer: I do now own transformers

Storm Blue lightning Saix: thank you for reviewing, but you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out her name.

Shadow Dragon: I hope you like this new chapter

Starscreamlover: Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

MajesticBurn: Thank you for reading my story, and sorry you wont be finding out her name yet, and on whether she will ever be truly free you'll just have to wait and see.

P.D.2006: THANKS! Oh and I talked to your little Decepticon lover, sorry to say girl but he found someone better, HE… HE… HE… me evil

**Feelings **

I have been here for almost two weeks and have come to see some of the transformers here as friends mainly the femmes, though there is one Autobots who is quite hilarious in my book, that one I feel fairly comfortable around, his name is Blurr and he's like a little kid at time, so much so that I can't help but like him. All the femmes here say that you can always hear him coming and going but you can never see him because he moves so fast, that is unless you put glue on the ground and stick him in place, which a couple of the femmes did once and left him there stuck fast, in fact I actually found him in that position talking a mile a minute. I think he was cursing all the femmes but I couldn't really make it out so I stood there looking at him for the longest moment trying to figure out if I should just laugh or help him out. My dilemma was quickly solved when he spotted me. He stopped dead starring at me for a second before starting off again shaking his fist at me angrily; at that point all I could do was laugh, for he was indeed acting like a child. Shaking my head I walked up to him totally relaxed and still laughing.

"Blurr right?" I ask chuckling

"YoufemmesalwayswithyourpranksneverstoptothinkabouttheunderdogsyoupullthesspranksonnowdoyouIhateyoufemmessometimes!" he spouts

I chuckle as I look at him in amusement

"I have no idea what you just said but I will tell you this I have no idea how you got in this position in the first place so don't go blaming me for your stupidity about not being able to watch where your going," I say smiling at his sudden silence "but if your a good little bot I'll go see if I can find someone who can help you out of this situation, so hang tight till I get back ta...ta" with that I turn and walk away.

He's silent as I walk away but he soon starts up again this time I can only guess on what he's yelling about, I just chuckle as I walk along the path until I am stopped by a voice I have come to recognize as the young Autobots commander,

"And what may I ask is to funny star?" he asks

Star that name still is new to me I still remember when I had gotten that name I had only been at the base for two day's when I got my first introduction to a human.

---Flash Back---

I walked into the common room early in the morning not expecting any one to really be there. Keeping my head down I glanced around seeing a couple of transformers sitting at a table on the far side of the room. Moving as quietly as I could, I went over to the dispenser to get myself some energon. After I had gotten it I turned to leave when a voice caught my attention.

"I don't remember seeing you before?" it says

Looking around I spotted a small figure standing near my foot, I just stared at it in shock thinking to my self that there is no way this could be a transformer it just didn't look right.

"Um my name is Sara what's yours" she asked

I just starred at her with a blank expression, when another voice suddenly joined us.

"Don't mind her Sara she's new here we rescued her from Decepticons slavery."

"Oh hi Rodimus, your up early is it Optimuses day off?" She asked

"No he just made me get up this early for a meeting I really think I didn't need to attend any way's" He said yawing "I could still be sleeping right now"

"Come now Rodimus getting up early is good for you, why do you think I scheduled it for at this time?" the voice I recognize as the commanding officer said as he came up next to Rodimus putting his arm on his shoulder

"Why...You... I SHould..." he said shaking his fist

"Now Rodimus be nice in front of our guest" He said

"Oh right, as to your question Sara she doesn't have a name" He said

"She doesn't" she said looking at me "why not?"

"Because the Decepticons don't see it as a necessity to name there slaves" Optimus said

"Well that's just not right now is it" Sara said "every one should have a name"

"Your right" Rodimus said "but the question is what should it be?"

I stand there slightly shocked because just a moment ago Rodimus had been disrespecting his leader, and his leader Optimus had just played along. I knew if Galvatron had ever heard anyone talking like that he would have had them dismantled in no time. And now there were discussing what I should be called, I mean my master only ever called me kid or girl, were they even able to name me? I was totally confused until I remembered what Night wing had told me about my mother naming me and maybe it wasn't so bad in fact, maybe I should tell them what my real name was, but then I remember what Night wing told me and think better of it.

"Well you guy's come from a distant star right" Sara question drew me back to the conversation

"Of course you know that" Rodimus said with a chuckle

"Then it is suffice to say that she is from the same place" She asked

"Most likely yes" Optimus said

"Then why not star after all it dose represent where she came from not to mention it's a really cool name" Sara said smiling

"And really pretty" Rodimus said

"Then Star it is" Optimus said looking at me "most welcome Star to the Autobots"

--- End flash back---

And that was that from that day forth everyone called me star, to tell you the truth I sort of like being called it, it makes me seem more real, not to mention it's a take off of my real name but they don't know that.

"Ah Star are you all right?" Rodimus say's from right next to me

"Uh…" I say so startled I look up meeting his gaze

"I said are you all right?" He asked again

I just stare at him unable to pull my gaze away from him, even though I knew it was wrong to look upon him I just couldn't pull my gaze away from his concerned blue optics. They were filled with such kindness and gentleness that I had become lost in them. I didn't understand the feelings I was having at that moment, they scared me. Suddenly I was jolted out of my trance when something landed on my shoulder, I looked over and realized that it was his hand, I shivered at the touch but realized at the same time that, I sort of liked it. Suddenly realizing my folly I quickly looked to the ground and nodded. I heard him sigh deeply as he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before putting his hand down.

"Well as long as you are all right" He says finally "So what may I ask was so funny" he says with a gentle tone to his voice

I point back in the direction I had come from

"Blurr…glue…stuck" I say softly

"Ah so the girls finally did it hu… this will be most interesting" He says as he turns leaving me there. I risk glancing up watching him leave when a thought strikes me 'boy is he kind of cute.' I quickly shack my head realizing how much trouble a thought like that could get me into and quickly turn and hurry to my quarters.

It was two day's latter and I was sitting with some of the girls in the common room around noon, because they thought it was a good way to get use to having the other transformers around and I guess in a way it was, it was a chance for me to see just how different Autobots and Decepticons were. We were talking about stuff that was happening around the base when the conversation turned to the different guys that they liked. My eyes slid over to where Rodimus was sitting with a group of guys. I'm not sure how long I had been starring at him when he suddenly looked over in my direction, I quickly looked away and down at my energon hopping my action were not picked up by him. Luckily they weren't, but unfortunately they were by Raven. She in turn presided to lean over looking between the one table and ours.

"So Star what about you?" She say's smiling as all the other girls lean over and listen.

I just look at her with an uh expression not sure on how to react.

"Ya what guy do you like?" Scarlet asks

"No one" I say looking at my cup

"Ya like I am going to believe that one, you were sure starring at that table for a lengthy period of time, especially at one particular transformer oh lets just say…."

I kick Raven in the leg before she can say another word

"HEY!" She say's reaching down to rub her leg "that was mean"

"Maybe it will teach you to keep your mouth shut about certain matters" I say sipping on my energon with an amused look.

All the girls look over at me in shock as Scarlet pats me on the back

"So you finally getting some back bone hu" she say's smiling

"Well that's good to hear" Rodimus's voice say's from right next to me

I jump and look up at him, (something that I am still not totally comfortable with yet). I look up into his eyes, which are filled with softness, compassion, warmth and something else that I still can't put a name to it. I have never seen it so much in some ones eyes before. The longer I stare into them the safer I feel. Then he smiles his warm smile that fills is eyes like never before, more importantly is smile seems to reach down into a part of me that has never been touched before, this warmth seems to fill me from deep with in. For a moment I didn't realize what it meant, but when I did realize what this feeling was it scared me. I was in love with the Autobot commander, though I had never felt this particular feeling before I knew about it from over hearing some conversations with the Decepticons and the Femmes here at Metoplex, and it really scared me. All I could think about was what Galvatron would do if he found out and then I thought about what would happen if the Primes found out about it and what they would do. Falling in love with a commanding officer was just not allowed, I couldn't allow this to happen. I quickly wrench my gaze away from him and run out of the room.

"Star!" the femmes call after me but I don't stop until I reach my room where I lean against the door scared and confused.

---

Roddy's P.O.V.

"Well that's good to hear" I say, having come over to see how star was doing and over heard the conversation. I didn't expect her to look up into my eyes. It is one of the few times that she had ever done that, and each time she dose I know she is coming to trust me more and more. She had the most beautiful optics I have ever seen before. They were a shade of blue lighter then the sky, but with a shadow in them that was deeper then any trench in the world. I have never been so captivated by some one before, I could see in her a shy scared child, but under it all I could see a bold, strong, witty femme. I had only seen this personality come out a couple times, mostly around the other girls, but there were a few instances that I say it come out around Blurr. I wasn't sure at first why this would make me so mad, but I have come to realize it was jealousy for I had fallen head over heals in love with the young femme before me. I was jolted out of my trace when I saw a fear suddenly come into her eyes, before I could ask her about it she got up and fled from the room. I starred after her completely dumfounded, what had I done wrong, did she really hate me. I stood there as I watched the femmes go after her unable to move, until a hand landed on my shoulder, startled I turned and say it was Optimus.

"Are you all right?" he asks

"Ya, just confused" I say as I glance back at the door "I love her Optimus and I don't know what to do about it"

"You have to take it slow" Night wing say's as he walks over "all her life she's been taught that certain emotions are bad, to fall in love could mean certain death or if your master is kind enough just a beating."

"Dame those Decepticons, how dare they use Transformers in such a manor" I growl angrily.

"Not everyone is perfect Roddy. That's just they way the Decepticons are, and we can't change them even if we win this war." Optimus says sadly

"But we can prevent stuff like this" I say "and as long as I live I will never allow her to fall into Decepticon clutches again"

"All of us will fight for that. If we can get her to be independent maybe we would have a chance at freeing the other slaves the Decepticons have captured." Optimus say's as the other transformers in the room nod in agreement.

"Optimus, don't you have that fund raiser with the orphan children that you are going to tomorrow?" Night wing asks

"Yes, but it was decided that Rodimus was going instead of me" He says giving me a grin only to get a glare in return.

"Well then Rodimus, you should bring Star with you," He says smiling at my now excited expression "It would give her a chance to truly see the differences between Autobots and Decepticons."

"That's a great Idea Night" Alita say's as she comes up next to us "I'll tell her later tonight, once she's calmed down"

Night wing just nods as he heads out, while the others return to there seats. I myself go out to the lake near where the Dinobots were romping around to think.

'This isn't going to be easy, with her outside of Metroplex she'll be the main target for the Decepticons' I think to my self 'we will have to bring some heavy back up, but I don't want to scare off the humans, this is a dilemma' I stand there thinking for a while until my eyes land on the Dinobots playing just a short ways away, suddenly getting a bright idea I head over to them smiling.

"Hey Grimlock think I could have a moment of your time?" I say trying to sound humble

Grimlox's turns from the game as the other Dinobots stop regarding me for a moment.

"Me Grimlock have time for Rodimus" He say's stepping forwards. "What you Autobot want"

"I was wandering if you have heard of or seen our new femme Star?"

"Me seen her, She look like nice bot, sad bot"

"Yes, well wouldn't you be sad if you couldn't go outside for fear of being captured by Decepticons?"

"Why bad bots after her"

"Because she is an escaped slave"

"Me Grimlock not like slavery," he growled "me Grimlock protect star, keep star safe"

"I was hopping you would help, listen tomorrow some of us including star are going to go help out at a fundraiser, there going to be lots of children around, and I was hoping you would like to come, not only to keep an eye on star but also to play with some of the human children"

Grimlock gets a thoughtful expression before nodding. "We Dinobots come, protect star, protect children, help Autobots."

"Thank you, we could never have pulled this off with out your help" I say with a slight bow before walking off leaving the dinobots to preen under my praise.

Authors P.O.V

He sorry about the lateness of this chapter, oh and the whole revise thing but the last one just wasn't working out so I changed the chapter and most of the story line, hope you like it next chapter will be up soon, so please review but no flairs hate those cant stand them, but any other advice I will most humbly except, to please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Musings

I raced back to my rooms, truly scared for the first time since I had arrived here. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to go back to the Decepticons and their way of life. For the first time since my mother's disappearance I was happy, I had friends, I liked the way things worked here. Though I knew it wouldn't last, the fact the Master Galavtron had taken this long to retrieve me was shocking. I had expected him to come for me within a day of arrival here. He only viewed me as a slave, but I was still his property and the one thing I know about him above all else is that he never lets go of what is his.

I throw myself down on my recharge berth trying to figure this all out, from getting separated from Scourge and winding up with the Autobots, to finding out that I had a real name. Not just a nick name but a _real_ name, something that could earn my freedom if I was brave enough to use it, but I'm not brave I'm just a lost slave. 'Slave' I used to know what that meant, what my place was in the cycle of things, but ever since I came here a whole new way of life has opened up for me. My new friends here among the femmies have shown me that, and I have begun to wonder if I could finally find my way to freedom. But when I remember that he will be coming for me and that there is nothing the Autobots will be able to do to stop him because I was his and will always be _his. _That is the way of the slave.

I turn over and face the wall just staring at it thinking that this wall was just like my life, empty off all things that I once thought I could get as a sparking in those first happy years with my mother before she vanished and I was turned over to Galvatron. I had once wondered what had happened to my carrier and dreamed of the day she would come and get me out of this life, but as time went on I learned that dreams were not for my kind… No my kind was made for obedience and to please our masters, not for dreaming.

I glance at the door when I hear the chimes go off and the voices of my friends…. Then it dawns on me, can I really call them my friends? I know that they were asked to help me, they were probably told to befriend me so that I would feel more at ease. I turn back to the wall ignoring their attempts to get me to come out. I heard Metroplox beep at me from the council; I ignored him for a second as well.

"I don't want to talk with anyone Metro." I say

I get his acknowledgement and after a few moments I heard Raven call in that if I needed anything to just let her know. 'Ya sure' I think, ' let her know what I need? That's impossible.' For what I need... no what I want. I can't really say it's something I need, cuz my kind doesn't have needs our only job is to please our masters. I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling. But was that what I really wanted? I think about it for a second… 'Think about that.' I have to smile at that though. Slaves aren't supposed to think; no we follow orders, do our master's bidding, never questioning them. But I guess that's always been my biggest fault, I like thinking, have all my life. It's something my master has never been able to get rid of in me. In my thoughts, I'm free. In my thoughts, I can be anyone or anything never having to question why I am here or why I have to be this thing that is expected of me. I guess that's why I have been able to adapt here so well, I might have been a slave in body but in my mind I always dreamed of flying away, someplace safe, someplace I was truly cared for. Ya, I could tell her what I needed but it wouldn't make any difference, in the end I will wind up in the same place I started: back with my master.

I close my optics and try to get some recharge, but that one face keeps flashing across my mind. I've begun seeing him every time I close my optics. The one thing I want more then anything else in this whole world… no in this whole universe, is _him_. Sighing I online my optics again as I stand up and go over to my computer, no not mine; their computer, I'm only borrowing it for a bit. Sitting down I pull up the web site I'm looking for, who'd have guessed that almost all the Autobots would have one, but I am only looking for one website. I smile as an image of Rodimus in a battle pose appears on the screen. I sit there for who knows how long just browsing the site's picture collection. Yes, this is the one thing that I want more than anything else in my life, to be with him. But I know it will never happen, one, I doubt I will be staying here that long, and two… why would he ever want to be with someone like me…. No, it is best that I never tell anyone about this, lest my master finds out and that would be my death sentence. I will just have to do my best to ignore these feelings I have for him, but I guess it doesn't hurt to look….

I sit there for a while longer just exploring the site when there is another chime from my door, at first I plan on ignoring it until I hear Alita's voice through the door.

"Star, I know you don't want to be bothered but I need to speak with you."

I quickly close out of the website and walk over to the door opening it, stepping back to let her in. Nodding to me as she walked in noticing the computer was on which made her smile, happy that I wasn't just sitting in here doing nothing. She turned to look at me.

"I have been talking with the Primes and we have decided that it's time for you to be more formally introduced to Earth. So you will be accompanying Rodimus Prime and a group of Autobots to a small fundraiser." She looks up before laughing, "Though once word gets out that it will be Rodimus not Optimus who will be attending it might turn in to a slightly larger gathering then originally planned. Rodimus is quite popular with the younger generations." She looks at me but I refuse to meet her optics but she does see a small smile appear on my face. "Now as I was saying you will be joining up with them, so you must be ready in the morning, I will have Raven come pick you up since she will be going as well." I nod, "Yes, ma'am." She smiles sadly at me before excusing herself; I lock the door the flop back on my bed with a groan. How the _hell_ am I supposed to survive tomorrow spending all day in 'HIS' company? Well at least I already picked out my second alt form so I will be able to travel on the ground tomorrow. I curl up on my berth ready to slip into recharge knowing that my whole night will be filled with him. Not that I mind one bit, my last thoughts as I slipped into recharge were, 'I hoped I can make it tomorrow without staring at him _too_ much'.

* * *

Well there it is sorry for the lateness hope u can forgive….. Ok really late lateness :P. Again sorry but I hope u like this chapter, and don't worry her name will be revealed in hopefully the next chapter, if it all comes together the way I'm planning. So please R&R and let me know what you think. I will be working on my other stories now that I find I have time for them. So hopefully I will be posting soon, though I am going on vacation next week so who knows? I will try to get another chapter out before then… hopefully.


End file.
